marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Essential Doctor Strange Vol 1 1
| cover date = December, 2001 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics Group | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Roy Thomas | pencilers = Steve Ditko; Bill Everett; Dan Adkins | inkers = Bill Everett | cover artists = Steve Ditko | colorists = Monochromatic | letterers = Art Simek; Sam Rosen; Terry Szenics | editors = Stan Lee (original) Jeff Youngquist (Reprint editor) | previous = | next = Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 2 }} Publisher's summary Steven Strange was once a great surgeon until he lost delicate touch of a surgeon in a horrific car accident. Now he fights for people lives in an entirely different way - as Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Read Doctor Strange's earliest adventures in this first collection of essential Doctor Strange tales. Collects Strange Tales #110, 111 & 114 - 168. Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Ancient One * Hamir the Hermit * Clea * Wong * Eternity * Victoria Bentley Villains: * Baron Mordo * Dormammu * Kaluu * Nightmare * Umar * Brandon Forsythe * Yandroth Other Characters: * Veritas * Amtor the Unspeakable * Arnold Crang Creatures: * Demons of the Dark Dimension * Dreamstalker * Mindless Ones * Griffin Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * Himalayas :* Tibet :* Kamar-Taj :* Temple of the Ancient One * Transylvania :* Varf Mandra :* Castle Mordo * Dark Dimension Items: * Amulet of Agamotto * Book of the Vishanti * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * Flames of Regency * Flames of the Faltine * Lamp of Lucifer * Shields of the Seraphim Vehicles: * Issues * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #110 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #111 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #114 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #115 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #116 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #117 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #118 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #119 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #120 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #121 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #122 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #123 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #124 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #125 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #126 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #127 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #128 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #129 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #130 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #131 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #132 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #133 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #134 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #135 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #136 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #137 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #138 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #139 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #140 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #141 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #142 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #143 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #144 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #145 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #146 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #147 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #148 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #149 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #150 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #151 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #152 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #153 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #154 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #155 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #156 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #157 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #158 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #159 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #160 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #161 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #162 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #163 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #164 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #165 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #166 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #167 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #168 Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 1 at Amazon.com * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 1 at Comics.org * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 1 at Comic Vine * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 1 at Collectorz.com ---- Category:Essential Doctor Strange Vol 1 Category:2001 comic book issues Category:December, 2001 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks